RP Log (2)
This is Page 2 of the RP Log. RPs occurring after 03/25/17 will be posted here. The RP Log shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that citizens want to be considered as the guild's lore. Guild canon is demonstrated by the newsreel (highest canonicity) and the wikia (canon if created or approved by Arestenax or Bahr've'ahz). This page will be how the Imperium manage evolving storylines and keep everything, even complex stories, on track and making sense. Every Section Heading will be the date. After the Section heading there will be a "Sub-Heading 1" that is the title of the RP. Under this in "Paragraph" will be listed the names of the participating members. Bullet points are no longer used. Upcoming, recurring, and recent RPs are logged here. 2/24/18 The Shadow Pilgrim Involved: Bahr've'ahz, Vaguest, Ezrian, Azezial, Andrann Upon sensing what felt like Makhzor's presence, Vaguest gathered troops and Darth Ezrian, her apprentice Andrann, and Knight Captain Darth Azezial. He was sure Makhzor had died years ago, but the feeling of the Old Soul's presence could not be mistaken. Taking his gathered forces, he follower the feeling to a previously-undiscovered temple on Yavin 4. Upon entering the temple, the group of Sith found Bahr've'ahz, the missing former Hand, finishing up a ritual. As the ritual ended, the sense of Makhzor faded. Bahr've'ahz, briefly winded by the ritual, did not seem surprised to see his old compatriots in his home. He greeted them and had them follow him to the basement of his temple. There, he explained his absence and his new home. The Imperium had planned the move to this new universe years in advance, and Bahr've'ahz, being the closest to an expert on the multiverse that the Imperium had, had gone ahead to scout. This was five years ago. Had all gone according to plan, Bahr've'ahz would have been present in this universe for four years before the Imperium arrived. There were, however, complications. Bahr've'ahz's relationship with Old Souls and the multiverse had an unexpected effect on inter-universal travel, and his mind was pulled to a dozen universes over the course of a year. In each, Bahr've'ahz found a Shard of Makhzor, his former master, and each time the Shard bound itself to his soul before he found himself launched to the next universe. After the year of universal leaps, Bahr've'ahz found himself in the destination universe at last. Once there, he crash-landed at this temple, ancient and protected by Force-technologies he had never heard of before. He found a ritual chamber there capable of calling forth spirits from parallel dimensions, so Bahr've'ahz began to store and call forth more Shards of Makhzor. He had worked on this for three years before the Imperium began to arrive in this universe, and for another year after that before they rediscovered him. Bahr've'ahz then listened to Vaguest describe the Imperium's present condition and the Lord Emperor's ailments. Bahr've'ahz immediately agreed to return to the fold in order to save the empire his master had deemed worthy of championing the Dark Side, but said that he would continue to live in his temple in order to continue his work - rebuilding Makhzor, Shard by Shard. 4/01/17 The Revolving Door Involved: Ezrian, Jia'ying, Vaguest Vaguest, upon hearing of Ezrian's arrest, found that she was missing from her cell. As she made no attempt to hide where she was going, Vaguest located Ezrian in her home. He questioned her himself and once again, Ezrian hid nothing from her accuser. Jia'ying stood nearby, seething with anger over what she considered a betrayal by her master. Upon learning the full situation, Vaguest asked Ezrian to surrender to his custody, citing for her protection as well as the protection of others. Though Ezrian did surrender peacefully, she did accuse Vaguest of pursuing this only because of his ongoing feud with Kaieera. Vaguest denied this claim. Ezrian (Kyrian) returned without resistance (but not without snarky comment) to her cell. Once in the cell, Vaguest used an ancient ritual to try to determine the location of the missing Ezrian's spirit. He found no trace of his missing apprentice. He extracted a promise from Ezrian (Kyrian) to not leave the cell even if someone let her out again. She agreed on the condition that Vaguest not leave her out of the loop in the search for her sister. Jia'ying continued to seethe at her master but vowing to help find Ezrian so she could meet her true master. 3/31/17 Cages of the Soul Involved: Ezrian, Kaieera As Ezrian meditated in her cell, Kaieera came in and demanded to know what Ezrian had done in her absence to warrant being arrested. Ezrian confessed to Kaieera about being Kyrian. Kaieera, realizing that Kyrian was the one who defended her, immediately released Ezrian/Kyrian saying she needed no further explanation. The pair renewed their friendship over a drink and then returned to Kaieera's home on Nar Shaddaa to see Kaieera's son. The two talked of raising human children vs. raising zabrak children and the appropriate age at which to arm them with weaponry. When the talk turned to missing loved ones, Kaieera promised to help her friend search for Ezrian's missing spirit, while turning away Ezrian's offer to search for Kiela... 03/26/17 A Troubled Mind Involved: Ezrian, Vergerre Ezrian failed to report in and disappeared from sight for days after her experience with Voritas invading her mind. Vergerre sought her out and found Knight-Captain Ezrian in her home. Ezrian was disheveled, trying to meditate in front of a holocron, and crying that "Ez was gone." Vergerre tried at first to comfort Ezrian in order to figure out what was going on. With much patience and questioning, Vergerre learned of Ezrian's twin sister, Kyrian, and how Kyrian had been functionally in control of Ezrian's body for most of her career in the Imperium. Vergerre also learned that after Ezrian/Kyrian's encounter with Voritas, Ezrian's spirit had vanished, leaving Kyrian the only mind inside Ezrian's body. Vergerre became immediately concerned about the security of the Imperium and, in the name of Empereror Arestenax, arrested Ezrian/Kyrian. Ezrian/Kyrian surrendered peacefully and allowed Vergerre to place her in a holding cell on the Sovereign to await a tribunal... Category:RP Resources